Error 435: Respect
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: One way or another, Chris Jericho will get the R-E-S-P-E-C-T he deserves.


Chris Jericho stood, watching his fellow co-workers shower, change, and prepare to leave the arena. The very arena that not even two hours ago, he was disrespected in. He would deal with Mike Adamle at a later date, but for now, he is going to take care the ungrateful men standing in this room. None, not ONE, gave him the respect he deserved. They didn't offer their condolences when he shared that he had to face Batista, nor did they seem to care.

Standing there, watching them, watching them not pay any attention to him, gave him an idea. He knew exactly how to get their respect. With confidence in his step, he walked over to where he was sure Cody was watching Ted undress. _Ding ding ding! _He was right. Cody was right where he suspected.

"Error 435" Chris mumbles, sitting on the bench near Cody.

"Who's disrespecting you this time?" Cody asked. Months prior, Chris had made him memorize a book of about five hundred errors that were all code for something. Error 1, someone didn't know who he was. Error 2, there's a blemish on his flawless body. Error 3, the airline denied him first class seats for the same price as coach. The "errors" continued to get more ridiculous the higher you got. For example, error 496, his kids missed the bus, and he is the only one home to drive them, so he needed a driver.

"The question Cody Rhodes, is who isn't disrespecting me? I would understand it if I was some low life who was like a tag team champion or something, but I'm ten steps ahead of that. I'm the World Heavyweight Champion, and it's time I am treated like it." Chris complained.

" I agree. No one works harder then you, and to look around here, you can obviously see no one appreciates you."

"Shut up Ted." Cody scolded, shooting his friend daggers.

"No, Theodore is right. There would be no WWE without Chris Jericho. There would be no John Cena, or Batista…which wouldn't really be that bad, but that's besides the point."

"I second that. If it weren't for you, I'd wouldn't have ever wanted to be a wrestler." Ted adds, not helping the cause at all.

"Dude, your dad is Ted Dibiase, so stop sucking up. Chris isn't falling for it."

"Hey assclown, I am the inspiration for millions, yet to walk in here you wouldn't know it. So I came up with a plan." Chris tells them, proud of himself.

"Chris, no. You're plans either never work, or embarrass the hell out of me." Cody said, already rejecting the plan that he knows nothing about.

"This one will work Junior. It's time I get the respect that I deserve."

"Fine. What do you need from me?" Cody asked, reluctantly giving in.

"When I give the nod, you press play on the CD player, and I'll take it from there."

**XXX**

"Attention all anti-Jericholics, disrespecting Jericholics, and non-Jericholics. This is Chris Jericho speaking, your current Champion, who gets disrespected by all of you week after week.

Moans, groans, and sighs could be heard throughout the room. Every time Chris decided to do this, it was right before they all cleared out of the building. They were tired and miserable, and not in the mood to hear Chris's latest rant.

"I was going through young Cody Rhodes's CD collection, which is filled with 90's pop boy bands by the way, and came across his Aretha Franklin collection, and found a song that would make you all respect me."

Mysterio was quick enough to sneak out the door, going unnoticed by most, including Jericho. The ECW guys were all standing around with confused looks on their faces. What the hell was going on? They had no idea. They only started traveling with RAW a few weeks ago, and this was the first time something like this has happened.

Cody watched from the back of the room, horrified. He knew what was coming. Ted was standing next to him laughing his ass off. It was almost liked he lived for this shit, because he edged Jericho on enough that it made Cody sick. Cody sighed as he saw the nod from Jericho. Hesitantly he pushed the play button. Everyone quieted down when the first string of music began.

_What you wantBaby, I gotWhat you need Do you know I got it?All I'm askin'Is for a little respect when you come from the ringHey baby when you get backmister _

He was a little off key, but over all he wasn't bad. Sure, he changed a few words around, but it all fit together. You could tell that he was a natural singer, just like he always claimed, but no one could call him a bad singer. Maybe Respect by Aretha Franklin didn't show his strong vocal points, but you couldn't tell Chris that as he belted out the next few verses.

_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're goneAin't gonna do you wrong 'cause I don't wanna All I'm askin' Is for a little respect when you come from the ringBoys when you get backYeah I'm about to give you all of my gloryAnd all I'm askin' in return, is a decent story to give me my profitsWhen you get backYeah boysWhen you get backYeah_

He was really getting into it. He was hitting every high note, along with doing his own back up singing. The only thing the guys were glad of was that he changed the word "babe" to "boys" in the song. How awkward would that be? They all stood in silence/shock when Chris hit the next part.

_R-E-S-P-E-C-TFind out what it means to meR-E-S-P-E-C-TTake care, TCB_

Chris finished the song up, more sure then ever that he got his point across. Everyone would respect him now. The guys were half tempted to clap, but knew better. Chris would never let it alone if they did. None of them said a word, just finished their packing and left.

**XXX**

"Hey Chris. Where did you get a microphone at?" Ted asked as the three men walked to the car.

"Trunk of my car. I keep a lot of instruments with me, so I can work on songs for Fozzy." Chris explained.

"You should let me sing back up next time. I could totally do it. I got the hips." Ted informs Jericho and Cody. Cody shook his head in disgust, while Jericho shook his head in approval.

"True. But Cody will get that honor. If it weren't for him being gay, he wouldn't have had Aretha in his CD collection, and I wouldn't be respected by thousands right now."


End file.
